Living Arrangements
by sugar n spice 522
Summary: It's 3 years after Hogwarts-Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ron's girlfriend live together. That is until Ron catches Kendall cheating on him and kicks her out. The 3 friends can't pay rent on their own-what will they do when the only person who calls is Malfoy?
1. A Forgotten Anniversary

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Hermione, Ron or whatever. But I do own Kendall and Max and of course my lovely plot

AN: this is my second fanfic, I'm not even finished with the first, it has 9 chapters and an author's note. I'm starting this because one: I had the idea, two: I'm not getting many people reading my first fic and I figured maybe if I wrote another one people would read it and then my first. hey wishful thinking. well I'm not sure how long this is even going to be or anything but I hope you like it.

**_::::::::::beginning of chapter::::::::::_**

Chapter 1 – A Forgotten Anniversary

A light went on in a bedroom on the top floor of the house at 51 Farmington St. at exactly 6 in the morning. The light and room belonged to Hermione Granger, it had been 3 years since she had graduated Hogwarts and was now the new Mistress of Magic. Her, Harry, and Ron had been looking for a house ever since Hogwarts and finally after looking for a while they found the perfect one. The only thing wrong with it had been the fact that they couldn't afford it themselves; they would need to have a fourth person. So Ron's girlfriend, Kendell moved in with them and they had lived there ever since.

Hermione got up as her alarm and light went on at 6 just like they did every morning. She got out of bed and went to take a shower, bringing her clothes for the day with her to the bathroom. After her shower she dressed in her maroon, green, black and white plaid skirt and her white button down shirt. Next she dried her honey brown hair straight and then went back to her room where she applied just a smidge of make-up, eyeliner, mascara and lipstick. When she was finally pleased with her look she slipped on a pair of black high heels and made her way down the stairs to eat some breakfast.

As she walked into the living room she found Ron passed out on one of the couches. There was no doubt in her mind that he had gone to a bar last night and got drunk which was why he didn't even make it up the stairs. She was used to this happening so she walked into the kitchen and filled a bucket with cold water, returning to Ron she poured the bucket over his head.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed as he shot up from his previous position.

"Good morning to you too." Hermione snapped before performing a spell to make his hangover go away and then went back to the kitchen to get something to eat. Ron followed her in there once he had collected himself.

"So what happened to me last night?"

"Don't tell me you can't remember."

"I'd have to say that I can't."

"Ron, you always do this. Why can't you ever remember?"

"Hm...let's see. Maybe because I was drunk."

"Don't be a smart ass."

"I'm not."

"Well then why don't you go upstairs, take a shower and get ready for work."

"Fine, I'm going." And with that Ron walked out of the kitchen, through the living room and up the stairs.

"Alone at last." Hermione muttered to herself.

"Are you ever alone?" someone asked as they joined her in the kitchen.

"Obviously not in this house." She responded. But the only reply she got to that was a low chuckle. "Harry, would you like some breakfast?"

"What are you making?"

"Just some eggs and bacon."

"Sounds good."

"Alright, it should only be a little while longer. I made breakfast for two because I figured someone would be up to eat with me."

"Someone always is."

"Do you happen to know where Kendall went last night?"

"No, why?"

"She never came back."

"I'm sure she just stayed the night at a friend's house or something."

"I kind of get the feeling she's cheating on Ron."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because every night when she comes home late she smells of cologne and has hickeys all over her neck."

"Do you spy on her or something?"

"No but she's usually drunk so she doesn't even notice me."

"Well I think that's between her and Ron, now is breakfast ready yet?"

"Coming right up Mr. Potter." She said just as the timer went off signally that breakfast was ready. Harry walked over to the microwave to get the bacon while Hermione dished the eggs out onto the plates.

"We've got this down to a routine haven't we?"

"Well you always seem to come down right as I'm making food."

"What can I say? I have perfect timing." They both grabbed their plates and sat down at the table where Hermione had already set out two glasses of orange juice and silverware. The conversation continued on like it normally would until they had both finished eating and got up to do the dishes.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Can you do the dishes this morning? I have to go, I'm supposed to be into work early."

"Sure, go ahead. See you later."

"Thanks Harry. See you." Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek and dashed upstairs for her purse and then out the door. Just as the door slammed shut Ron walked downstairs.

"Where was she off to in such a hurry this morning?" he asked.

"She had to go into work early." Harry replied.

"So what's for breakfast?"

"'Mione and I already eat, you're on your own. I'm going to shower and get dressed." Harry went upstairs and left Ron alone in the kitchen.

"Fine, I guess I'll just make breakfast myself." Ron muttered. He walked over to the freezer and took out 5 frozen waffles. Placing them in the toaster he set the timer and waited till it went off.

About a half hour later, just as he had finished eating, he heard a key in the front door right before it swung open and Kendall walked in.

"Morning." He said to her.

"Hey sweetie." She responded while walking over to him.

"Where were you last night?"

"Just out with some friends."

"Did you have fun?"

"Lots of fun." But before Ron could answer to that she put her lips on his. "Mhmm. You taste like syrup."

"I just had waffles."

"Morning Kendall." Harry said as he joined them.

"Morning."

"Harry what time is it?" Ron asked.

"Ten minutes to eight."

"Shit!" he exclaimed and then sprinted out the kitchen and through the front door.

"Where did he go?" Kendall questioned.

"I think he forgot what day it was and that he goes into work early on Wednesdays."

"That's right, well I need to be going to work soon too so I need to go get ready." She responded before she went upstairs to her room.

"Bye." Harry called as he opened the door and walked out into the fresh air.

The day passed with no important events occurring. Ron was the first one home from work, seeing as he had gotten out a little early, it was around five. He went upstairs, showered and changed into khaki pants and a blue and green plaid button down shirt. After that was done he put on his shoes and left to go to the flower shop down the street.

Just as Ron reached the store, Kendall was getting home from her job. She strolled up to her room and changed into midnight blue strapless dress that went well with her baby blue eyes and blonde hair. After she had the dress on she applied her make-up to match then slipped on her shoes, midnight blue heels, grabbed her purse, which also matched, and made her way out the door.

At the flower shop Ron picked up his order of a dozen red roses, paid and then went to the restaurant down the street and got seated in a secluded corner. He was supposed to be meeting Kendall there for their two-year anniversary. The night was going to be great, he had flowers, dinner and then a surprise for her afterward. As he waited for his girlfriend to arrive there were things going on he didn't know about.

Kendall walked down the street to the bus stop and waited about five minutes until the bus came. She boarded and looked out the window until it came to her stop. Getting off she then walked to one of the benches in front of the restaurant The Red Rose and sat down. She only had to wait a few minutes before a tall guy with sandy brown hair and green eyes sauntered over to her and helped her up. Together they went into the restaurant and were seated.

Ron waited and waited until finally he saw Kendall enter the restaurant but when he saw she was with someone he immediately flipped out. There with his girlfriend was another guy. He stayed in his seat until they were seated, it just so happened to be at a table near him. Watching them he saw how the guy pulled out her chair for her and leaned down to kiss her. That was it for him, he pushed his chair back roughly and stood. As he stomped over to the pair most of the people nearby had turned and were watching the scene unfold.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here with HIM?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron?" Kendall asked meekly. "What are you doing here?"

"WE were supposed to be celebrating our two-year anniversary tonight. But I guess you forgot."

"That was tonight?"

"When else would it have been? And you still haven't told me why you're here with him."

"Max?"

"I don't care what the hell he is name it, just tell me why he's here!"

"You see..."

"Honey, who's this?" Max asked Kendall.

"Who am I? Who am I, you ask. Well I'll tell you who I am. I'm Kendall's boyfriend. We've been going out for two years today. Now the only question is who are you?"

"I'm Kendall's boyfriend, today is our one month anniversary."

"WHAT?! Kendall what is he talking about?" Ron yelled.

"Um..."

"You've been cheating on me."

"No I haven't."

"Yes, you have. I was just too blind to see it. Now it all makes sense. The late nights, sometimes you wouldn't even come home at all."

"Ron it's not how it looks."

"Well I don't really care. All I know is I want you moved out of the house by tonight. Be with Max for all I care." And with that Ron grabbed the roses off his table and stomped out the door and all the way home.

When he reached the house he realized he didn't have his key and began banging on the door. After a few minutes finally the door opened to Harry with his wand pointed straight at him.

"Oh it's just you mate. You really gave us a scare." Harry sighed. "Where's your key?"

"I forgot it." Ron answered pushing past Harry and into the house.

"Hey Ron." Hermione said from the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing is wrong! Why the hell would you think something's wrong?!" he shouted.

"Ron, you know you can talk to us about it." Harry suggested as he joined Hermione on the couch.

"My GIRLFRIEND of TWO years forgot our plans for tonight. It's our anniversary and guess what she was doing? Going on a date, for a one month anniversary with ANOTHER GUY!"

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"YES REALLY! Do you think I would lie about something like this? Do you think it's funny?"

"Ron calm down, 'Mione just wasn't sure if who you saw was really Kendall."

"Oh it was her alright. They were even in the same restaurant we were supposed to have dinner in."

"Ron please tell me you didn't make a scene." Hermione begged quietly.

"Well I didn't. I just walked over to them and gave them a piece of my mind."

"Ron? You didn't."

"Of course I did! That bitch cheated on me!"

"Wait a minute, you didn't tell her to move out did you?" Harry asked.

"Of course I did, do you think I would let that – that piece of scum live under this roof?"

"Oh no." Hermione moaned.

"What?" Ron questioned. "It's not like you guys should want her living here either. After what she did to me."

"It's not that. We need the money." Hermione answered.

"The...money." He echoed slowly.

"We don't have a fourth person to pay rent with so we're not going to be able to keep the house." Harry stated.

"Why don't we just find someone who's looking for a place? We can put an ad in the paper or something. Because I certainly don't want HER living here anymore!"

"Fine, fine. We'll get a new person to live here. I'll go down to the newspaper office right now and put in an add." Hermione said and then got up to go.

"That's the spirit. I told her she had to be out of here by tonight so they can move in whenever." Ron declared.

"Is she at least going to pay what she owes us for this month?" Harry asked.

"I didn't think about that."

"Ron!"

"Well she cheated on me! You expect me to think about rent payments!"

"But if we don't find someone else soon we're going to loose the house!"

"We'll find someone, I know we will." And before Harry could say anything else he went upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut.

"Well I guess I should go then." Hermione said.

"Bye." Harry murmured just as the door closed. But then it opened again and in came Kendall, she didn't even acknowledge him as she went up to her room and came down a few minutes later with multiple suitcases and bags. She walked out the door with not so much as even a goodbye and Harry had a feeling they were never going to see her again.

Hermione made her way down the street to the bus stop where she took a bus across town to the newspaper office. There she wrote up an add, and then a copy, of what they wanted and gave one to the man behind the front desk along with the money. He told her it would run in Friday's paper until next Thursday. After she was finished Hermione went outside to the bus stop and sat down to wait. She waited about a half hour and a bus still hadn't come so she decided to start her walk home. On the way there was a strong breeze and the paper blew out of her hands. She chased after it for a while but then it blew out of her sight.

A man walking down the street saw a piece of paper blowing toward him in the wind. He caught it and unfolded it. It read:

FOR RENT: A bedroom in a four-bedroom house

51 Farmington St.

$100 dollars a month

Call 567-0943 for details

As he finished reading the information he smiled, it had been almost exactly what he was looking for. Since he didn't have much money nowadays he had to live with what he could get. He decided he would call the number tomorrow and see if they would let him rent the bedroom. Until then he had to find a place to stay, checking into a motel he fell asleep as soon as his head his the pillow.

**_::::::::::end of chapter::::::::::_**

AN: I know it wasn't much but I really would appreciate it if you review - good or bad I don't care. I just want to know what you think. Oh and by the way I might be updating some other story ideas too, just to see what sparks an interest. So just please review, you took the time to read it, I took the time to write it, now just tell me what you thought...


	2. The New Room Mate

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine

AN: well this is my second chapter... hope you like it... Hermione and Draco might seem kind of out of character but it's MY story so HA. just kidding - but it is my story so I'm going to need them like that. well read it and tell me what you think

**_::::::::::beginning of chapter::::::::::_**

Chapter 2 – The New Room Mate

Hermione and Harry woke at their usual time the next morning and went about their routine. That is until something shocked them. About halfway through their breakfast Ron wandered in with a girl attached to his arm.

"Ron?" Hermione asked from her place at the table.

"Hey 'Mione, Harry." He replied.

"Ron, aren't you gonna introduce us to your new friend?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, right. Guys this is Delia. Delia this is Harry and 'Mione."

"Nice to meet the two of you." Delia said politely.

"Delia's here to look at the room to see if she wants to move in with us, I'm just going to show her upstairs."

"Ron, why don't you let Delia look at it on her own and you can stay down here." Hermione suggested.

"But..." Ron started to say until he saw Hermione's glare. "Is that alright with you Delia?"

"It's fine, I'm sure you all need to talk about it. So I'll just go see the room myself. Which one is it?"

"It's the second on the right, the first is Ron's. On the left it's Harry's then mine. And then at the end of the hall the last two doors are bathrooms." Hermione told her.

"Okay, I'll just go see it then." And Delia then walked upstairs and out of their sites.

"Why couldn't I go with her?" Ron complained.

"Ron, how long have you known her?" Harry asked.

"Since last night, why?"

"RON! You're thinking about asking a girl you just met to move in with you?" Hermione scolded.

"Well...when you put it that way. I guess."

"But you just met her."

"So it's not like we're gonna be in the same room."

"I still don't think it's a good idea, what do you think Harry?"

"I think..." Harry began to say but he was cut off as Delia walked back into the room.

"Hey guys." They all nodded their heads. "Well I appreciate you letting me look around but I don't think it's the right place for me right now."

"Why not?" Ron whined.

"Well, I'm happy living with my friends, even if it is crowded and I just met you so it's a little rushed."

"Well if you ever reconsider just give us a call." Hermione said as she waved her out the door.

"Sure, well I'll see you guys around." And with that Delia walked out the door and out of their house.

"Well I guess we don't need to worry about her moving in." Ron muttered.

"I'm sorry Ron, I guess it just didn't work out." Hermione sighed.

"Well I'm going to sleep." He replied.

"Don't you have work today?"

"No I have the day off, it's Thursday."

"Oh me too. What about you Harry?"

"I can call and ask for it off."

"Then we can all do something together, it'll be fun."

"Such fun." Ron scoffed.

"Ronald Weasley I am not going to let you mope around this house all day, you are going to go out with me and Harry and have some fun!"

"Fine, fine. Let me just change."

"And I need to call so I'll be right back." The two guys left Hermione alone with the dirty dishes and she began to clean them and put them away.

"Hey 'Mione, need some help with that?" Harry asked as he came back into the kitchen.

"Sure. So did you get the day off?"

"Yea, they were actually happy to give it to me, said I work too much."

"Well you do Harry, you're always in the office."

"I do work at the Ministry you know, it's hard work."

Hermione was about to reply but the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Harry volunteered since Hermione had soapsuds all over her hands and arms. "Hello?" he asked as he picked up the phone. "Just hold on a second." He covered the mouthpiece. "'Mione, it's someone calling about the room, I think you should talk to him."

"Alright, hold on." She washed all the soap of her arms and took the phone from Harry. "Can you finish the dishes?"

"Sure, just talk to him."

"Hello?" Hermione said as she picked it up.

"Hi, um I'm calling about the room you were renting out."

"Wait, how do you know about that? The add isn't going to be in the paper until tomorrow."

"Well, you see. I was walking around yesterday when a piece of paper on the ground caught my attention and I picked it up. It was the information for the room and everything."

"Oh, so that's were my paper blew off to. Well do you want to come look at it before you make your decision?"

"Maybe you could just describe it to me."

"Alright well there's three of us that already live here. There's six rooms upstairs. Three on the right, three on the left. The first on the right is taken, the second would be yours and the last is a bathroom. The ones on the left, the first two are taken and the last is another bathroom."

"What about downstairs?"

"We have a living room, kitchen and bathroom."

"It sounds like what I was looking for. So who lives there now?"

"Well me and two guys. So if you moved in it would be three guys and me being the only girl."

"Did a girl live with you before?"

"Well yea but we had some problems. She was going out with one of the guys that lives here and she cheated on him so he kicked her out just last night actually."

"So is the room all girly?"

"No, it's actually blue, green and white striped wallpaper. And all the furniture is solid oak."

"What's in the room?"

"There's a bed, dresser, full length mirror, end table, desk and a pretty good sized closet."

"Alright, I'll be over later this morning to move in if that's okay with all of you?"

"Hold on, let me ask them." she covered the phone and yelled to Ron and Harry. "Is it okay if he moves in this morning?"

"Fine with me 'Mione." Harry replied.

"Whatever." Was all Ron said.

She put the phone back up to her ear. "They say it's fine. But there's one other thing."

"What?"

"Rent."

"Oh that. Well I'm willing to pay the $100 a month and I'll pitch in for food and all that too if you'd like."

"And do you have a girlfriend or any girls you'd be bringing back to the house?"

"Well I just moved here really so no."

"Oh, okay. Well then I'll see you later this morning."

"Bye."

"Bye." Two clicks were heard and the phone line went dead. "Harry." Hermione said walking back into the kitchen where he was just finished the last of the dishes.

"What?"

"He's moving in later this morning."

"Alright, well we should probably wait till he gets here to leave."

"Yea." The rest of the morning went normally, Hermione and Harry watched some TV and played a few rounds of cards. Ron just stayed in his room the whole time sulking. Until around noon the doorbell rang. Hermione went to answer it and opened the door. There was a blonde guy a good six inches taller than her standing there with three suitcases.

"You must be the person I talked to this morning." The guy said as he extended his hand. "I'm Draco, nice to meet you." all Hermione could do was stand there in shock. "What? Do I have food on my face or something?"

"Malfoy?" she finally got out.

"How did you know that?"

"You mean you don't recognize me?"

"Should I?"

"Hermione are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to let whoever it is inside?" Harry called from the couch.

"Hermione?" Draco muttered to himself. "Where have I heard that name before?" finally it hit him. "Granger?!" he exclaimed.

"So you do remember me."

"You live here? Let me guess, with Potter and Weasley."

"See you haven't lost your memory."

"So I have to live here with the Golden Trio?"

"You don't have to, I'm sure we can find someone else."

"This is the only place I've been able to find."

"There's millions of adds in the paper that you could afford."

"Sure there is." He murmured as he looked every which way but in her eyes.

"You don't have much money do you?"

"Sure I do."

"Then why would you want to live here and not some fancy house or something?"

"Because...I'm uhhh saving it."

"For what? A new personality?"

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Hermione are you coming back?" Harry cut in again getting annoyed. He decided to go to the door and see what was going on.

"Hey Potter." Draco greeted.

"Malfoy?!" Harry exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm going to be living here, so if you don't mind can I have a key to this place and can I finally get inside so I can unpack."

"No who ever said you could live here?"

"Why Granger here did, this morning on the phone."

"'Mione you said Malfoy could live with us?"

"I didn't ask his name."

"Alright now you two can have a lovers quarrel later but I need to get inside it's bloody freezing out here."

"We're not together." Hermione stated.

"Well you sure act like it, now let me in." Hermione moved out of the way so he could come in but Harry wouldn't budge. "Come on Potter I know you can understand what I'm saying, or have you lost that miniscule brain of yours?"

"Shove it Malfoy."

"Let me in."

"Why should I? I don't want filthy scum like you living here."

"Harry can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione said and the pulled him with her back into the living room giving Draco the space to enter. "Harry, we need to money. He has to live here."

"But 'Mione, it's Malfoy!"

"Alright, how about we let him live here for a few days and see if anyone else calls. If not then he stays."

"But..."

"That's my final offer."

"Fine." Harry pouted as Hermione dragged him back over to where Draco stood looking around at his new surroundings.

"Malfoy, you can stay, for now. If you do anything to Harry, Ron or myself we'll kick you out. And if we get another call we just might have to except their offer and not yours. But for the time being we all need to call a truce. Because I for one will not stand this." Neither Harry nor Draco said anything because they were too caught up in having a staring contest. "PAY ATTENTION YOU TWO!" Hermione yelled. Both heads snapped in her direction and eyes widened. "Now as I was saying we need to call a truce."

"I will not be friends with...that." Harry scoffed as he pointed a finger at Draco.

"You think I want to be friends with Saint Potter?" Draco shot back.

"Can you two just stop it! We're all going to have to get along if this is going to work. Now shake hands."

"What?! You want me to shake HIS hand?" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Well I don't want to touch you either."

"Just shut up and listen to me." Hermione said as she glared at the two of them, which made them just, listen to her and shake hands for a fraction of a second. "Thank you, now Malfoy if you follow me I'll show you where your room is."

She stalked off and Draco followed her up the stairs to his new room. "Now, that's Ron's, Harry's and my room's. Those two doors are the bathrooms. And this is your room." She said pointing to each as she said it.

"Thank you." Draco muttered softly.

"What?" she asked.

"I said thanks."

"Oh, your welcome. Oh and Harry, Ron and me might be going out later if we can get Ron to come out of his room."

"What happened to Weasley?"

"I told you this morning, his girlfriend cheated on him."

"HA, well who wouldn't."

"Malfoy..." she started in warning tone.

"Alright, I'll try to be nice."

"Thank you."

"But why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance." When he gave her an incredulous look she added something. "Because when you called this morning you weren't the old Malfoy so obviously you must've changed."

"Alright well that's nice and everything but can you please not call me Malfoy?"

"Why not?"

"I don't really want to talk about it but I just don't want to hear that name right now. I'll explain it to you some other time maybe."

"Then what am I supposed to call you?"

"My name is Draco."

"I have to call you...Dra...Draco?"

"Well yes Granger, that is my name."

"Then you have to call me Hermione."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. Now say it."

"Her...Herm...Hermione. Happy?"

"Ecstatic. Now I'll leave you alone to unpack."

"Bye." He said softly as she skipped down the stairs back to Harry. "She certainly has changed a lot since Hogwarts."

**_::::::::::end of chapter::::::::::_**

AN: now please review since you took the time to read it. all you have to do is click the purple button and type like a sentence or something.

LiLi-lUlAbYe13: thanks for the review. i'm glad you like it. hope you keep reading. and i hope i get more reviews too - thanks again

Nora x 13: hey nora - i'm not sure where i'm going with this but oh well it's my story hehehe i can do what i want. i read your new story and i like it - it seems really good so far - well thanks for reviewing...

now...just press the little purple button (please)


	3. Learning More

Disclaimer: you know i don't own Harry Potter and such so don't sue me

AN: this is kinda a short chapter but i have to update my other story too - Life Takes a Turn - read it - please. well onto the main event...

**_::::::::::beginning of chapter::::::::::_**

Chapter 3 – Learning More

Hermione walked back into the living room where Harry was now pacing back and forth, he gave her a weird look and she sat down.

"You're going to let him live here? And you're being nice to him!" Harry exclaimed.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, and we have no other option because we need the money."

"It's Malfoy he doesn't deserve anything from us!"

"But he's changed."

"No he hasn't."

"How would you know? You never gave him a chance."

"Okay, then how has he changed?"

"He's nice to me, he didn't insult me either when we were alone. And he asked me not to call him Malfoy. So I made him call me Hermione and he did."

"You're calling him...I can't even say it. And he's calling you Hermione?! What is this world coming to?!"

"Harry, calm down, it's not that big of a deal."

"He's been our enemy for all our lives."

"People can change Harry, I thought you would understand that." She then got up and walked back upstairs slamming the door to her room.

'What did I do now?' Harry asked himself as he let his head fall into his hands.

'Who the hell just slammed their door?' Draco thought to himself as he was unpacking and he heard the bang. 'Should I go find out? I do live here now. Alright I'll go, it came from across the hall, probably Gra-I mean Hermione. Wow that sounds weird.' He got up from the floor where he was putting his suitcases under his bed, straightened his clothes out and went across the hall to knock on Hermione's door.

"Go away Harry! I don't want to talk to you!" she yelled.

"It's not Harry."

"Mal-Draco?"

"Yea, can I come in?"

"Sure." She said before unlocking and opening the door.

"Thanks."

"So what do you need?"

"Have you been crying?"

"No."

"It looks like you have been."

"So do you need towels or something?"

"No, I just heard a door slammed and I came to find out what was going on."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"But can I trust you?"

He had no answer to that so he just sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out so harshly."

"No I guess I deserved it."

"Well we haven't really been the best of friends."

"So let's start over, I could use a friend right now."

"Okay, friends." She said holding out her hand.

"Friends." He echoed as he took her hand. "So what did happen that made you so upset?"

"Harry was bugging me about why I was being so nice to you and I just got sick of it. I thought he would understand that people can change but I guess not."

"So you and Potter got in a fight over me?"

"If that's how you look at it."

"Are you two an item or something?"

"No, just friends."

"Oh."

"So what did you mean when you said you could use a friend?"

"Well living in a house with the Golden Trio isn't exactly going to be easy."

"Shut up, I'm not that bad."

"Okay, living in a house with Potter and Weasley isn't going to be easy."

"What about me?"

"We're friends."

"Oh yea."

"But I don't really have many people I can rely on right now."

"I don't mean to pry, but why are you here? Don't you have a huge manor and lots of money and a job?"

"I did."

"And..."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"And you won't tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart."

"What?"

"Sorry, muggle term."

"Oh, okay. Well as you said I lived at Malfoy Manor with my father and mother. I was the perfect son to them and had a job at my father's wine factory."

"So what went wrong?"

"Well as you know my father's a death eater and he expected me to become one on my 20th birthday, which was this past June." He paused because Hermione had gasped. "I know what you're thinking, you're living with a death eater, but let me finish. Seeing as I really didn't want to become a death eater I hired someone to go to the meetings for me. I put a spell on them so they would look like me until they got back and I took it off them. So, Adam, the guy I hired, went and got the dark mark. I put a spell on my arm so the mirror image is there but it's not real. Before every meeting from then on Adam would come over, I would put the spell on him and he would go for me. Until last week." He stopped talking and Hermione looked into his eyes.

"Go on."

"We were eating dinner, my father, my mother and I when my father's mark started hurting which was the sign that the dark lord wanted us. He told my mother and told me to apparate with him. I told him I was going to go change into my black robe, I knew Adam would be in my room like he always was so I went upstairs. I put the spell on him, gave him my cloak and told him to go downstairs but when he opened the door my father was standing there with a look on his face that told me all I needed to know. In the end he killed Adam, put the crutatious on me a few times and yelled. When he was done with me I couldn't even move, I was lying on the floor in so much pain. So I called my house elf to me, told her to pack all my things for me and heal me so I could floo somewhere. She obeyed and did the best she could to heal my pain though it didn't help much it gave me some strength. I had nowhere to go so I flooed to Hogwarts but the castle was empty. The only other place I could go was to Blaise's. I knew his parents were death eaters and he was going to become one but he was the only friend I had. He gave me some money and told me to move to this town and find somewhere to live. I listened to him and here I am." Hermione just gawked at him, she was speechless. "You could say something."

"Wow."

"Something else?" but all she did was move over to the chair where he was sitting and give him a hug. When they parted he had a look of shock on his face, "What was that for?"

"You've been through so much. You can stay here for as long as you need. And don't worry, I'll handle Harry and Ron."

"Thanks but I can take care of myself."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, so what are we having for lunch?"

"Is food the only thing guys think about?"

"And sex." Hermione blushed at that comment.

"Well, let's see what we can make." She stuttered and got up to go down stairs. "Are you coming?" She asked when he didn't move.

"I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay," she left the room and went downstairs to start making something to eat. Harry was nowhere to be seen and she was somewhat glad. Entering the kitchen she decided to make tuna fish for her and Draco, 'Maybe I'll even bring some up to Ron.' Turning on the radio she made the tuna fish while dancing.

Just as she had finished and was spreading it on three sandwiches the door creaked open and Harry walked in. Neither of them said anything for a while, Harry went to the fridge and got out a bottle of fire whiskey. Hermione continued making the sandwiches. She added lettuce, tomato, and cheese to Ron's. Tomato and cheese to her's and nothing to Draco's.

"Who are those for?" Harry asked.

"Ron, Draco and I."

"You didn't make me one?"

"You weren't home."

"But you always make something for me and then put it in the fridge till I get home."

"Must've slipped my mind."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I am!"

"What?"

"You're such a prat sometimes."

"What did I even do?"

"You said all this stuff about how Draco doesn't deserve a second chance when in fact I gave you a second chance a few months back."

"This is Malfoy we're talking about, not me."

"Oh so I can't forgive Draco for something that happened three years ago but I can forgive you?"

"What I did wasn't that bad."

"You PAID Henry to go out with me!"

"But you liked him."

"That doesn't mean I wanted him to go out with me because you were paying him."

"But..."

"No, you need to except Draco, trust me he's changed."

"How are you so sure?"

"That is none of your business."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." And with that she levitated the three plates with sandwiches and three glasses of milk and walked upstairs. Going first to Ron's room she knocked on the door and when she got no answer she slowly opened it. "Ron?" she asked quietly. The only response she got was him rolling over on his bed to face away from her. "I brought you some lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something."

"No I don't."

"Come on, Ron. It was just Kendall."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I was going to propose to her last night."

"You were?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She walked over to the bed and threw her arms around him.

"Just go away."

"I'm not leaving until you eat something."

"Fine, what did you make?"

"Tuna, just the way you like it." She levitated the sandwich and drink over to him and he took a bite.

"Pretty good."

"Are you insulting my cooking?"

"You know I'd never do that, then I wouldn't be able to eat ever again."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"I think so."

"Well if you need me, I'll be in my room."

"Thanks."

"No problem, that's what friends are for." She got up off the bed and went into her room. What she saw made her lose concentration on levitating the food and it all went crashing to the floor. Draco was standing at her desk with a piece of light green paper in his hand...

**_::::::::::end of chapter::::::::::_**

AN: sorry for the cliff changer sort of ending but my friend told me its a way to get more reviews so i thought i'd try it. i know Draco's a little - okay majorly out of character but think of what he's been through plus the stuff i havent explained yet.

draco&lili(): thanks for reading and reviewing - glad you liked it. but im not really sure where the story is going. i just had the idea and wrote it so we'll see...

andii(): those mcdonalds commercaticals (i cant spell that) are evil. lol. theyre so stupid. well thanks for reviewing and all that - im updating my other story hopefully later today too...

Nora x 13: thanks for reviewing - and you should be happy this story had more draco hermione interaction. im not sure if theyre going to end up together yet or not. they might. well talk to you later...

well hope you liked the chapter and please review to tell me what you think and please read my other story Life Takes a Turn...till next time...


	4. Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: all that's mine is the plot and new characters

AN: lovely chapter please read and review sorry for the wait

**_::::::::::beginning of chapter::::::::::_**

_Draco was standing at Hermione's desk with a piece of light green paper in his hand..._

Chapter 4 – Hidden Secrets

"What is this?" Draco asked softly not even looking up from the paper in his hand.

"I don't know, just some old paper, let me see." Hermione replied once she regained self-control. She walked over to him and tried to snatch the paper but he held onto it. "Let-me-have-it."

"Not until you tell me what it is." Draco chanted holding the paper over his head and out of her reach.

"I told you I don't know what it is, I need to see it to know."

"You know perfectly well what it is or you wouldn't have reacted the way you did when you saw me reading it."

"That's not why I did what I did, you went through my things, invaded my privacy. It's one thing that you're living here but I leave you alone in my room for one minute and you go through my things."

"I'm sorry it's just I saw it sticking out and the color caught my eye. I didn't mean any harm."

"But you should've asked me first."

"But...wait a second, you're avoiding the subject."

"No I'm not."

"Just tell me what it is."

"Why should I?"

"Because I told you what happened to me and why I'm here."

"I didn't force you to."

"Stop being so damn difficult and tell me what it is!" he exclaimed and Hermione just stood there in shock. "Sorry, I just got kind of confused when I saw it and I want to know what I read."

"It's none of your business."

"Please Hermione."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's none of your business."

"But..."

"No, now get out."

"Fine." Draco walked out of the room and down the stairs to find Harry sitting on the couch watching TV. They both glared at each other until Harry saw the paper in Draco's hand.

"What's that?"

"What?"

"That green paper."

"Oh, nothing." He hid it behind his back.

"I think it's something."

"Well what would you know Potter?"

"I know a lot more than you Malfoy."

"You sure about that?"

"Damn sure."

"Fine then we duel."

"If I win I get the paper and you move out."

"If I win...hm..." but he never got to finish his sentence because Ron walked into the room.

"Hey Ron." Harry said.

"Hey Harry, wait a minute what's Malfoy doing here?"

"He's our new roommate."

"BLOODY HELL ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Ron what did I tell you about doing that." Hermione scolded as she joined the three in the living room.

"Sorry 'Mione. But why the hell is Malfoy our new roommate?"

"Because we need the money."

"We can find someone else."

"I told Harry if we'll try this for a few days and see how it goes."

"But it's Malfoy – have you gone insane?!"

"No Ron I haven't."

"Well you sure seem like it."

"Can't we just try it?"

"It's Malfoy!"

"Ron."

"Fine."

"Good, now what were you two doing with your wands out before I walked in?"

"Nothing." Both guys said quickly and put their wands back in their pockets.

"Answer me."

"We were...uh...practicing spells for the Ministry." Harry stuttered.

"Yea, helping Potter here with his work." Draco added.

"Sure you were, really what were you doing? You better not tell me you were about to duel!"

"Uh..." they both stammered.

"You were going to DUEL! What were you thinking?!"

"He started it." they both replied at the same time.

"I don't care who started it. What happened?"

"Nothing." Harry stated.

"For once I agree with Potter." Draco added.

"Fine if you're not going to tell me what happened I'm going to force it out of you." they both started to look scared. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you in any way." Their expressions became relaxed. "But you're going to be locked in the house for the night and I'm not going to make you dinner." The expressions returned to pained.

"'Mione that's not fair!" Ron exclaimed.

"I never said you Ron."

"What a relief."

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"You won't go through with it, you always make us dinner." Harry protested.

"Well things are going to change. I'm going upstairs to take a relaxing bubble bath and if you decide to come tell me the real story, knock." With that she exited the room leaving the guys to worry.

"What do we do?" Draco asked.

"Don't look at me." Ron replied. "I'm not in this."

"You could help." Harry argued.

"Potter it was you who got me into this mess."

"What did I do?"

"If you hadn't wanted to know about the paper none of this would've happened."

"Well if you hadn't had the paper none of this would've happened."

"Don't try to blame this on me."

"It is your fault, it was your idea to duel."

"You were thinking the same thing."

"No I wasn't."

"Suuure, I'm gonna believe that."

"You should."

"Why don't we just confess?"

"We can't."

"Why not? I'm hungry. I never had lunch."

"But then we give in to her and Malfoy I could care less if you starve."

"You can do what you want but I'm going to confess."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Cuz then you'll get me in even more trouble."

"Like I care."

"What was on the paper anyway?"

"It's not even mine, it was Hermione's. I found it in her room."

"You were in her room!"

"Yes Potter, nice place actually."

"You insufferable..."

"Now is not the time for compliments."

"Malfoy..."

"Let's just decide what we should do."

"Fine, any ideas?"

"How about we say we'll tell her what happened if she tells us what's on the paper?"

"What did it say anyway?"

"Read it." Draco threw Harry the paper and he looked it over.

"It's in code or something."

"I know, which means it's important."

"Fine, we make the deal with her."

"Let's go." The two guys went up the stairs with Ron following and knocked on the bathroom door.

"You've decided to tell me?" came the voice from inside.

"We're here to make a deal." Draco answered back.

"What kind of deal?"

"Well we'll tell you what happened if you tell us what was on the paper." Harry explained.

"What paper?"

"The green one that I found on your desk." Draco said. "I know you know what I'm talking about."

"Why do you even care?"

"It looks like it's in code so it's important." Harry added.

"Well it's not."

"Then why won't you tell us?" Draco argued.

"Because you don't need to know."

"But 'Mione." Harry whined.

"So that was what your fight was all about? Let me guess Draco came down with the paper Harry asked what it was you got into a battle over who's smarter and then you were going to duel. Did I get it?"

"Damn she's good." Draco commented to Harry and Ron who gave him knowing looks.

"So now you have nothing to bet me with."

"But 'Mione." Harry whined again.

"Hold on I'm coming out." The door opened and she stepped out fully clothed. "Let's go downstairs and finish this conversation." The three guys followed her down the stairs into the living room and sat on the couches.

"So what was it?" Draco asked.

"Well, this was going to come out sometime." She sighed.

"Okay?" Harry replied.

"The paper was the document from St. Mungo's on my miscarriage..."

**_::::::::::end of chapter::::::::::_**

AN: please read and review.... replies to reviews in next chapter - brother is watching over my shoulder and i need to get off the computer to go to lovely ccd...


	5. The Bitter Truth

Disclaimer: I own only the plot...

:: September 22, 2004 ::

AN: sorry for the wait and all that...i've been really busy. im attempting to clean my basement, well yea...attempting. lol its a wreck with all the old toys and games and clothes. and i have my other story too and im planning on updating another one...this one might be rated r though because i think every author, mature author, should have one of those. well no but i still want one lol. you can read it if you like when its posted but whatever. alright i wont make you wait anymore...

_"The paper was the document from St. Mungo's on my miscarriage..." Hermione told the three guys._

Chapter 5 – The Bitter Truth

"You're WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed.

"You heard me."

"But when were you even pregnant?"

"Uh..."

"Who was it?"

"You don't need to know that, you know what was on the paper. And plus I had a miscarriage so it doesn't matter anymore."

"If you're not going to tell me who it was then at least tell me how you miscarried."

"Why?"

"It's not an easy thing to do." Draco pointed out.

"How would you know?"

"Let's not get into me."

"Why not?"

"Because this is about you."

"It shouldn't be, I told you what was on the paper."

"But there's questions that come from that information."

"So."

"So answer them, tell us what happened, all of it."

"You don't have a right to know."

"But I told you about me."

"Are you always going to use that against me?"

"If it works."

"Well it won't, I don't any of you an explanation."

"Please 'Mione." Harry whined.

"Let's just forget about this, I'm going to make dinner." She said and then walked into the kitchen.

"Do you think..." Ron had started to say before the ringing phone cut him off.

"One of you pick it up." Hermione yelled from the other room.

"Hello?" Harry said. "Um hum." "Okay, but why?" "Yea, no problem." "Right now." "Bye."

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as Harry hung up the phone.

"I need to go into work for a while, something came up."

"What?"

"Right now I don't know, they're going to tell me the details when I get there. So I have to go."

"Fine."

"'Mione," he yelled.

"Yes?"

"That was work, I have to go in for a while. I probably won't be back until late."

"Bye."

Harry ran upstairs, grabbed his coat and was out the door in a matter of seconds, he was used to this kind of summoning by now. It had happened many times before and each time he got faster and faster.

About a half hour after Harry was gone Hermione called Ron and Draco into the kitchen, she was done making dinner. She had made chicken, rice and corn. They all sat down to eat with no conversation except for the occasional mutter. Once they were done Draco and Ron went into the living room while Hermione did the dishes. When she joined them she took the remote from Ron who currently had the station turned to porn and switched it to the WB where "Jack and Bobby" was on. After some protesting Draco and Ron finally agreed to watch the show seeing as they had no other choice.

Eventually Draco and Ron drifted off and Hermione was the only one awake. At about midnight she was just going to go upstairs when the door opened and Harry stepped in.

"Hi Harry."

"'Mione? What are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh."

"I decided to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"About the baby and all."

"Okay."

"Where should I start?"

"How about the night you got pregnant."

"Okay. Well you remember that night you, me, Ron, and Kendell went to "Up and On the Rocks"?"

"Which time?"

"Never mind. Well one time I had a lot to drink and I met this guy, he was hitting on me and I was flirting back because it was just after the whole Henry incident. I figured maybe this guy would be something special or maybe I was just too drunk to realize what I was doing but we ended up in the bathroom. One thing led to another and we were about to have sex just as the door opened and a woman walked in. She saw us and walked right back out but it was enough to make me come to my senses and realize what I was doing. I tried to push him off of me but he wouldn't move so I took out my wand and stunned him. When I went back out on the dance floor I was still drunk and not in the right mind. I started talking to every guy in sight until finally you found me and brought me back to the house." She stopped there.

"Well?"

"You know what happened after that."

"No I don't."

"Harry, you thought I wouldn't remember and I didn't the next morning but when I woke up next to you naked in bed what else was I supposed to think. I didn't know what really happened and I knew you wouldn't have told me the truth so I put the memory in a pensive and then looked at it again. As you know pensives show everything even if you don't remember it."

"Nothing happened that night."

"Harry we had sex."

"No we didn't."

"Without protection."

"I thought you were on the pill?"

"I was. It doesn't always work."

"But..."

"I got pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know if you would've left me."

"What do you mean by that – of course I wouldn'tve left you!"

"Well I didn't know that."

"We'll come back to that, go on."

"Well when I went to get my prescription refilled and they did the normal tests they told me I was pregnant. At first I didn't believe them but when I did a test myself and it came out positive I was shocked. I didn't know what to do so I didn't tell anyone. I kept thinking maybe it wasn't real, that I was dreaming." She was in tears by this point and Harry cradled her in his arms as she went on. "But then I was going down the stairs with all the laundry one day when I dropped a sock without knowing then slipped on it and tumbled down to the bottom. Apparently that's enough to miscarry they told me."

"'Mione, I'm sorry. I wish you'd have told me."

"But I couldn't."

"We would've gotten through it together."

"I didn't want it to be real."

"But it was."

"You don't understand."

"Explain it to me."

"I'm trying."

"Well you're not making sense."

"Yes I am."

"Look, let's not fight over this. It's in the past, we'll be more careful next time."

"NEXT TIME?!"

"What?"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! THERE WILL BE NO 'NEXT TIME' AS YOU SO ELOQUENTLY PUT IT! I GOT PREGANT AND THEN MISCARRIED!"

"What does that have to do with having sex?"

"YOU'RE SO...OH MY GOD..." and before Harry could say anything else Hermione stomped up the stairs to her room and locked the door.

"Waz gon on?" Ron asked groggily as he woke up.

"Go back to sleep Ron, it was nothing."

"I heard yelling."

"It was nothing, go back to sleep."

"Um hum. Night Harry."

"Night Ron." But Ron never heard him because he had fallen back asleep. Harry walked up the stairs and to Hermione's room then knocked on the door. "'Mione, I'm sorry, can we talk about this?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"But..."

"Go away."

"I'm not leaving until we talk."

"Fine, stand there all night, I don't care."

"Alohamora." Harry whispered and the door swung open to reveal Hermione curled up on her bed chest heaving and all. She was balling her eyes out so she didn't notice him come in. "'Mione." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around her only to have her move out of his embrace.

"Go away."

"Can't we just talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"You're mad at me."

"So."

"Why?"

"If you don't know then..."

"Okay, okay. Would it help if I apologized?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry for everything, I've been really insensitive."

"That's an understatement."

"'Mione."

"Just go away."

"But..."

"We can deal with this in the morning, maybe."

"But..."

"That's it, OUT!" Harry reluctantly got up from the bed and made his way over to the door.

"Night 'Mione." He said softly before going into his room and settling down in bed only to lay awake thinking.

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

Draco had been awaken by all the screaming but didn't move to reveal himself. He stayed quiet and listened to the conversation. Hermione and Harry were talking about...sex? All of a sudden he heard the thing that made it all clear, it was Harry that got Hermione pregnant. When Hermione finally stomped upstairs with Harry on her tail he tried to go back to sleep but something in the back of his mind was nagging him to go and make sure she was okay. After all she did seem a little upset. Finally after an argument in his mind he decided to check on her.

Knocking softly on her door he tried to turn the knob, it wouldn't budge. "Hermione?" he asked softly.

"Go away Harry."

"It's Draco."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, can I come in?"

"I guess." Draco then tried to turn the knob again, this time it gave and he entered the room. As he did he saw Hermione on the bed sobbing, rushing over he took her in his arms.

"He-doesn't-under-stand." She got out between sobs.

"Shhh...it's gonna be okay." He muttered to her, trying to reassure her and get her to stop crying. When she didn't calm down he kept stroking her hair and muttering soothing words all through the night until finally they both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms...

**_::::::::::end of chapter:::::::::::_**

AN: well thanks for reading, hope you liked it. sorry if theyre a little out of character but they have to be for it to work. so anyways...

andii( ): well i needed something, i was gonna have her be pregnant but that wouldnt work with the plot. im trying to update as soon as i can but its hard. life is so - ugh - evil. lol well hope you liked it...thanks for reviewing

Quills 'N Ink: your pen name is soo cute i love it. you're a new reviewer - YAY! im glad you like it - i hope you keep reading and reviewing. hopefully there will be more soon...but im not always sure when im going to update...if you want you can read my other story...dont know if you'll like it but its worth a shot. well hope to here from you again...thanks

nora again: what a lovely pen name...lol. i know the chapter was shorter...sorry but my brother was being...evil. ugh but then when isnt he lol. im not sure which story i like better - theyre both different and i want to make a few more but we'll see if i can handle these first...im not doing a very good job of it. well hope you liked it - thanks for reviewing

AN: well thats all for now - btw - if you have a story you want me to read (yours or a recommendation) feel free to leave it in a review...i review a lot so you'll know what i think of it. are you supposed to review every chapter? im not sure on that i do but other people will review once then never again...its not fair. well hope you liked it...maybe i'll be quicker this time...


	6. Fights and Disappearing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, the Minister of Magic...do I really have to go on?

::October 3, 2004::

AN: hello world. well not quite. anyways i hope you like this chapter and if you're wondering why updates are so far apart its cuz i has two other stories going at this time and i try to update them all. like a chapter for each then i go back. so if you want to read my other ones feel free. oh and if youre looking for more of a mature content story...those are definetly for you. lets just say theyre a little...risky. anyways...hope you enjoy...

_"Shhh...it's gonna be okay." Draco muttered to Hermione, trying to reassure her and get her to stop crying. When she didn't calm down he kept stroking her hair and muttering soothing words all through the night until finally they both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms..._

Chapter 6 – Fights and Disappearing

Harry woke up the next morning feeling a lot better, then he remembered what had happened the night before. Groaning to himself he decided to talk to Hermione. He knocked on her door but when there was no answer he went inside. The sight he saw almost made him faint. Hermione and Draco were in each other's arms.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hmmm?" Hermione mumbled sleepily.

"You won't sleep with me but you'll sleep with _him_?!"

"WHAT?!" Hermione shot back, she was wide-awake now. "Who did I sleep with?"

"Malfoy!" Draco woke up at the mention of his name and looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in Hermione's BED!"

"What?!"

"Deny it all you want, but I know you two slept together!"

"Harry." Hermione said calmly.

"What?" he snapped back.

"Come here for a second, look under the covers."

"No thank you, I for one do not want to see Malfoy in all his glory."

"Harry James Potter!"

"But..."

"Now!" Harry walked slowly over to the bed and Hermione lifted the covers off her and Draco. "See?"

"But...you have clothes on..."

"Thank you captain obvious." Draco muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Harry shot back. "So what did happen last night? Why is _he_ in your bed?"

"Hmm...let me think. After _you_ upset me Draco came to see if I was alright and we ended up falling asleep here."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"With the way you were mad at me last night you would've screwed anyone to get back at me and he'll sleep with anything that comes his way."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER I'VE HEARD **ENOUGH**! GET OUT! RIGHT NOW! OUT!" Hermione yelled.

"What?"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"It's the truth!"

"**OUT**!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You did PLENTY. NOW GET OUT!"

"But..."

"Right **NOW**!"

"Fine." Harry finally gave in and left the room, as soon as he was out Hermione broke down into tears. Draco sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Har-Harry."

"He's just jealous."

"Of what?"

"That I got to spend the night with you."

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed, all her anger back now. "Not you too! GET OUT!"

"What?"

"NOW!"

"But Hermione."

"No, you're all the same. All you think about is sex and nothing else."

"When did I say that?"

"You didn't have to, you're just gloating that you finally beat Harry at something. Well guess what?! You didn't, you're just as much of a jerk as he is!"

"Hermione, calm down." He soothed while stroking her hair.

"I won't calm down! Get away from me! Why would I ever let you touch me! You're just a rich playboy who can get anything with his daddy's money!" at that Draco froze and his face turned hard. He let her go from his embrace and got up off the bed.

"If that's really what you think of me, I'll just leave then." And with that he exited the room and left Hermione to cry by herself. He walked down the hall and back his bags back up, leaving a note, his keys and a few galleons on the bed. Grabbing his bags he made his way down the stairs and out the door. Once he was outside he looked up at Hermione's window in regret but then knowing that things could never change he walked down the street and out of sight.

When Hermione had finally calmed down, she realized all that she had said. "Shit, now I have to apologize to him." she muttered while wiping away her tears. Getting up off her bed she went to Draco's room and knocked on the door. When there was no answer she tried the knob, it gave and she opened the door. Walking into the room she saw the closet was empty and all his hair products were gone from the bathroom. "No." she said softly. "He couldn't have left." "He wouldn't." Walking back into his room she saw the pile of stuff on the bed. She sat down next to it and looked. His house keys were the first things she saw. Then the three galleons that lay next to them. Under both was the note, which she was afraid to open. Finally she unfolded it and read it.

---

Dear Hermione,

I know it's going to be you who reads this since Potter and Weasley could care less, then again it's obvious you never really let go of your views of me. I see that now, and I can't believe I ever thought we could start over. The galleons are for the meals and stay for these days, I figured it was only fair. Now where I'm going, you'll never have to see me again. I'll find somewhere else to stay, I'll never be a bother to you again. Don't try and find me, I know you're going to regret what you said. Then you're going to come to my room to apologize and find I'm gone. But even if you do regret it, you still said it and can never take it back.

Draco

---

After she read the note she began sobbing all over again. "He's really gone." "I can't believe he's really gone." She got out between sobs.

Harry, hearing sobbing, decided to check on her. But when he opened the door to Hermione's room it was empty. Listening more closely he heard it was coming from Draco's room. Walking down the hall he pressed his ear against the door. "He just left and it's all my fault." He heard. Opening the door to the room he found Hermione sitting on the bed sobbing with a piece of paper in her hands.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"He's-he's gone."

"Who's gone?"

"Draco."

"But that's good news." All that did was to make her cry even more. "Shhh, it's gonna be alright, Malfoy can take care of himself."

"But he doesn't know where he's going. He doesn't have much money. And he's at a vulnerable point right now. What if something happens to him?"

"He'll be fine."

"Are you sure Harry?" Harry froze. "Harry?"

"'Mione, I just remembered something."

"What's wrong Harry?"

"I never told you why I got called into the Ministry last night."

"But you always get called in, nothing new."

"Not last night."

"What's going on?"

"Lucius Malfoy had been there earlier that day."

"What-what did he want?"

"He said that he wanted to find his son."

"What-what for?"

"He never said."

"Draco ran away."

"He what?!"

"It's a long story."

"We need to know all the background information."

"Well Draco was supposed to become a Death Eater on his 20th birthday, this past June. He didn't want to so he hired this guy named Adam to do it for him. he put a spell on Adam to look like him for the meetings. So Adam got the dark mark and Draco put a spell on himself so it would look like he had it. Before every meeting Adam would go to his house and Draco would put the spell on him the he would go to the meeting. Until one time last week, it all screwed up. They were eating dinner and his father's mark started hurting, which meant it was time. He told Draco to apparate with him. Draco said he was going to change, knowing Adam would be waiting for him in his room like always. Well he put the spell on Adam and when Adam went to open the door Lucius was standing there. He killed Adam and put the crutatious on Draco a few times until he couldn't move. So Draco told his house elf to pack his things and heal him so he could floo somewhere. He flooed to Hogwarts but no one was there so he went to Blaise's. Blaise gave him some money and told him to come to this town and find somewhere to stay, which is how he ended up living with us."

"You believe that?! Hermione, I thought you were smarter than that."

"Harry! Now what exactly happened at the Ministry."

"Well I went in and the Minister of Magic came to talk to me, said he had an important assignment. He told he Lucius had been in earlier and asked them to find his son for him."

"So."

"He threatened us if we don't."

"With what?"

"He has a captive."

"Who?"

"He has...he has..." Harry trailed off.

AN: i know - what a bad way to end a chapter. another cliffie. but i would think its kind of obvious...actually maybe not.

draco&lili: thanks for reviewing and i hope you kept reading too - you reviewed chapter 3 so i wasnt sure. well if you're reading this - thanks and i hope you like it

Alanpatty07: i read your lovely story. i really liked it too and i gave you a long review lol. thanks for reading and reviewing my story - i appreciate all the feedback. im not sure if a triangle can revolve lol. it should. but the whole harry hermione draco thing is just beginning as you could see lol its going to get a lot more...interesting. well again thanks for reading and reviewing - hope to hear from you again

andii( ): you're such a weirdo. and yea i think i like the other one better too but i'm not sure. i like them all. this one is hard to write though cuz im not really sure where im going with it. anyways... hope you liked it and as always thanks for reviewing

AN: well i was just wondering has anyone gotten a "review" with the dracolov challenge? im interested to see who's going to attempt it. i think i might. in case you're wondering what it is, if you ask in a review and leave your email address i'll send it to you. if you're interested. and again i will ask - if anyone has any recommendations or stories they would like me to read feel free to ask...now if you click on the little purple button and type something i will do a happy dance lol not really but i will be happy - and if you have any interest in my other stories you should read them too...bye for now


	7. Findings

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

::written October 9, 2004::

::posted October 11, 2004::

AN: well if you're reading my other story Life Takes a Turn then you'll see that the 15th chapter came to you courtesy of my hotel room in Nadick. But this one has a much more interesting location. Guess where I am? In a car. Great isn't it lol. I'm at the soccer field in the car typing on my mom's laptop and the battery is going extremely fast so this might actually be finished when I get back to the hotel later but still. Well if you want to know about my wonderful life at the moment nothing interesting is happening – I put some stuff in my author's note in the other story. But ugh my brother ruins everything – there was a football game and soccer game back home yesterday that I was going to go to but we had to leave. And a guy asked me to do something this weekend but of course I'm not home. If you did read my other one no it's not the guy I like or the guy who likes me who I don't like it's a completely different one. This guy likes me but I'm not sure if I like him since I barely know him. Then again one of my friends is like obsessed with a guy she just meant a couple of weeks ago. But I'm going to ask you guys too – since there's different people that read my stories. Does anyone write on fictionpress? Original stories? Cuz I wanted to do that but I'm not sure what people read or if people would read mine. Well I'm not going to say anything else...

**NOTE: in the last chapter I said when Harry got called to the Ministry he talked to the Minister of Magic. Well in the first chapter I wrote that Hermione was the Mistress of Magic. Whoops. Alenor pointed it out (thanks!) and I apologize – I thought I had made her Mistress but then I wasn't sure. I'm going to go back and change that...soon. I think I'm going to repost most of my chapters for all my stories and edit them some more and maybe talk out the author's notes since I always make them so long lol. Well that's all for now...**

"_Well I went in and the Minister of Magic came to talk to me, said he had an important assignment. He told he Lucius had been in earlier and asked them to find his son for him."_

_"So."_

_"He threatened us if we don't."_

_"With what?"_

_"He has a captive."_

_"Who?"_

_"He has...he has..." Harry trailed off. _

Chapter 7 – Findings

"Harry just tell me, it can't be that bad. Can it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know how you're going to take this."

"I'm not that emotional."

"But..."

"Now."

"Fine..."

"Harry?"

"It's Ginny."

"Giiinn...Ginny?"

"'Mione I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but it kind of just slipped my mind."

"It SLIPPED YOUR MIND?!"

"Yes."

"HOW does something like THAT slip your mind?! She's one of our BEST friends Harry!"

"Well if you hadn't gotten mad at me maybe it wouldn'tve!"

"If you weren't such a pervert I never would've gotten mad at you in the first place!"

"Well if you weren't so damn irresistible maybe I wouldn't be!"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! If you're trying to use flattery to make me forgive you then you should stop right now! In the past couple days you have done so many things that were wrong!"

"It's not flattery, it's the truth."

"We've been friends for TEN years!"

"That doesn't mean I can ignore the fact that I want you."

"But I always thought you and Ginny would end up together."

"That's long since over. When we broke up, we broke up. We're just friends now. Nothing more."

"But what about all those girls you used to bring home?"

"They were to make you jealous."

"I'm not the jealous type."

"You think I don't know that by now?"

"You should've known that long ago."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway."

"But..."

"You don't have to deny it, I know you want me too."

"WHAT?! You selfish cocky bastard! I can't believe you just said that!"

"You know it's the truth. You want me 'Mione, don't fight it anymore." Harry said as he leaned toward her and tried to kiss her.

"Get away from me! Harry, we're just friends!"

"But I thought you liked me."

"As a friend."

"Then who do you like?"

"I don't know right now."

"Or you just don't want to tell me."

"I really don't know."

"But..."

"This isn't the time to be discussing this. We need to decide what to do about Draco and Ginny."

"I thought it was obvious. We give Malfoy to his father and then we get Ginny back."

"Harry, we can't do that! His father will practically kill him!"

"So."

"We can't let that happen!"

"But he has Ginny."

"So we have to figure out a way to get her back without giving him Draco."

"There's no way."

"Even if we did give Draco to his father you know he wouldn't give Ginny back to us. Lucius Malfoy doesn't keep his promises."

"But we have a better chance of getting Ginny back if we turn in Malfoy."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"Can't we just somehow find her and take her."

"We're dealing with Lucius Malfoy here, he probably has a dozen death eaters guarding her."

"Maybe this is something bigger."

"What?"

"Maybe Voldemort's ready for a war and this is the way he wants to start it. He has it all planned out."

"He doesn't work like that."

"How would you know?"

"I've dealt with him – how many times before?"

"You weren't alone. Ron and I have helped."

"But I had to face him on my own."

"Not all the times."

"Most of them."

"Why are we arguing about this? We need to form a plan."

"We already have a plan. Turn in Malfoy, get Ginny."

"That's not going to work and you know it. Even if we did want to turn Draco in how would we find him. I have no idea where he went."

"I work in the Ministry."

"So."

"We're skilled in this kind of thing."

"Then how come you're acting like you've never dealt with it before?"

"I have."

"Oh never mind. Why don't we go to Dumbledore?"

"What's he going to do?"

"What's gotten into you lately? Before we would always go to him, why the sudden change?"

"I just think the answer is simple, we turn in Malfoy."

"But Harry..."

"I don't care what you say, I'm going to find him. Ginny's life is on the line. I thought you were a better friend to her than this."

"Harry did anyone actually see Lucius with Ginny?"

"I don't know, why does that make a difference?

"He could be bluffing."

"But he's most likely not."

"Or he could be creating a distraction so that when Voldemort strikes we won't be ready."

"Why don't we just find Malfoy."

"That's a great idea Harry!"

"I don't get it."

"Draco would know what's going on and what they're planning, he could help us."

"He's a death eater."

"No he's not. But he knows what does on at the meetings. We can ask him."

"I don't think it's a good idea. What if he tells them all our plans?"

"He's changed Harry. Whether or not you believe me he has. Now let's not waste time." She got up off the bed and dragged Harry with her down the hall to Ron's room.

"Ron!" she yelled while knocking on the door. When no one answered after a while she did a unlocking spell and her and Harry entered the room.

Ron was on the floor curled up with the room smelling of alcohol and smoke.

"What the hell!" Harry exclaimed as Hermione rushed over to Ron.

"Ron? Can you hear me? It's me, 'Mione."

"Mi-ne." he spoke slowly as his hand reached out a caressed her cheek.

"Ron, what did you do?" Harry asked.

"Fi-er wissssKEY."

"He's drunk." Hermione said while Ron stroked her cheek and giggled. "Really drunk." She added just as he rolled over and threw up on the floor.

"Even I've never been that drunk."

"What do we do?"

"Ron, did you do anything else but drink firewhiskey?" Ron lifted one hand with two fingers up and sucked in air.

"He smoked something."

"But what?"

"Either cigarettes or pot."

"But this is Ron we're talking about."

"Well with how he's been acting lately."

"He still wouldn't get that drunk to do drugs. I mean I know he does get drunk every once in a while," he said and at Hermione's look he added, "okay every time we go out to a club but still."

"He would do drugs if he was drunk enough let's just leave it at that. But the real question is where would he get them. The firewhiskey obviously we have downstairs, bottles and bottles because we drink it every once in a while but we don't keep drugs anywhere in the house. And drugs are muggle things...we live in a wizard neighborhood."

"Trust me, you can get them if you want to."

"Harry, have you ever tried drugs?"

"Uhhh..."

"YOU HAVE?!"

"It was only once and I didn't know what it was. I found out later that it was ecstasy."

"And you never told me?"

"I knew you would overreact."

"I'm NOT overreacting."

"Okay, now tell me that you've never once done any sort of drugs?"

"Never in my life."

"What about when you get drunk?"

"I check everything the next morning in the pensive."

"Every time?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Harry, why are you asking me all this?"

"I'm sure you had to do something once in your life."

"Nothing other than alcohol."

"Fine."

"We need to deal with Ron right now not my drug record or lack there of."

"Okay, so what do we do? Don't we perform a sobering charm." Harry took out his wand and said the incantation.

"HARRY!" Hermione exclaimed when she realized what he was doing but by then it was too late.

"What? Isn't that what I was supposed to do?"

"No, if drugs and alcohol are mixed and you perform a sobering charm it just makes the effects worse."

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me that?"

"I don't know."

"And how do you know that?"

"Just because I've never done drugs doesn't mean I've never been with people who have."

"And when was this?"

"Harry, not this again. Can't we just focus on the matter at hand?"

"Well I seem to be finding a lot of things out about you today that I never knew."

"I could say the same so I'd shut up if I were you."

"Fine."

"Now, we need to lay him on his side so that if he throws up again he doesn't swallow it and choke."

"Gross."

"God Harry, you're as bad as a girl."

"I'm not going to respond to that."

"Lift him up and put him on his bed."

"I have to touch him?"

"Harry!"

"Alright, I'm going." He lifted Ron up off the floor and carried him over to his bed.

"Weeee." Was all Ron said as this was happening.

"Now what?" Harry asked as Ron was safely on his side.

"We have to bring him down from the high."

"How do we do that?"

"I'm not really sure. Considering we don't even know what he smoked."

"Can't we figure it out with some spell or something?"

"I don't know it. So go get a cool wash cloth and bucket with water."

"Why?"

"Just listen to me."

"Fine." Harry left and was back in about a minute, he held out the cloth to Hermione. "Take it." She did and put it on Ron's forehead.

"I'm not sure if this will work but it's what you're supposed to do for fevers and all that."

"Is this going to take long?"

"Harry!"

"Alright now what do we do?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Don't we have to go find Malfoy?"

"Oh my god, I completely forgot."

"Why don't you stay here with Ron and I'll go find him." Harry said and then started to exit the room.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Hermione exclaimed and Harry made his way back to her side. "I know if you find him you won't be nice to him and most likely you'll throw curses and use a body bind to bring him to the Ministry."

"No I won't."

"Don't lie to me."

"But..."

"No, you'll stay here with Ron and I'll go find Draco."

"But it's too dangerous."

"What did you just say?!"

"It's...nothing."

"That's what I thought."

"Just make sure you don't get captured too."

"Do you believe in me at all?"

"Not with the Malfoys. You seem to fall weak to their...dare I say...charm."

"Are you implying that I'm going to fall at his feet and beg to be his slave forever?!"

"No but you might go along with whatever he says because you believe his story and feel bad for him."

"I will not be brainwashed. When have you even known me not to think for myself?"

"You got me there."

"Good, I'm going to go find him and then go to Dumbledore."

"Be careful." He called as she walked out the door.

"Shut up Harry." Was her only response before leaving.

AN: well that was a lovely chapter...hmmm...

Alenor: omg thank you thank you thank you! I can't say it enough. I'm such a ditz I can't believe I put Hermione as Mistress then...well you know what I did. Lol thank you so much for pointing it out. Is it a bad thing Ginny's the captive? Cuz as you can see, she is. And the story with Draco...hmm...we'll all find out now won't we. Lol. Well I love to hear from you – thanks for reading and reviewing

andii( ): hey – draco will come back...soon. Not right away but soon. You'll see. Well thanks as always for reading and reviewing...

Alanpatty07: your story is NOT bad!!! I love it! lol. The triangle theory is very interesting lol. But the relationship developments are coming...soon. Well as you guessed the captive was Ginny – which was predictable but still. I was going to make it someone else but then I didn't. well I hope you keep reading and reviewing and if I have any ideas for your story I'll let you know

AN: the story is about to get...interesting. And the plot will thicken. But I have a new idea for a story it's going to be rated r (just a warning) and it will be a combination of Hermione and Draco one-shot fics. Different scenes and all that. I'll take suggestions or opinions (please). Well that's all for now...


	8. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any characters I decided to invent

::October 21, 2004::

AN: well this is a lovely chapter...

_Last Time..._

_"Why don't you stay here with Ron and I'll go find him." Harry said and then started to exit the room._

_ "HARRY JAMES POTTER GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Hermione exclaimed and Harry made his way back to her side. "I know if you find him you won't be nice to him and most likely you'll throw curses and use a body bind to bring him to the Ministry."_

_ "No I won't."_

_ "Don't lie to me."_

_ "But…"_

_ "No, you'll stay here with Ron and I'll go find Draco."_

_ "But it's too dangerous."_

_ "What did you just say?!"_

_ "It's…nothing."_

_ "That's what I thought."_

_ "Just make sure you don't get captured too."_

_ "Do you believe in me at all?"_

_ "Not with the Malfoys. You seem to fall weak to their…dare I say…charm."_

_ "Are you implying that I'm going to fall at his feet and beg to be his slave forever?!"_

_ "No but you might go along with whatever he says because you believe his story and feel bad for him."_

_ "I will not be brainwashed. When have you even known me not to think for myself?"_

_ "You got me there."_

_ "Good, I'm going to go find him and then go to Dumbledore."_

_ "Be careful." He called as she walked out the door._

_ "Shut up Harry." Was her only response before leaving._

Chapter 8 – Lost and Found

Hermione wandered around the town for a while before deciding to check the local hotels. She went to _Overnight Stay_ first. Walking up to the she noticed the place wasn't all that busy.

"Bing." She rang the bell that was sitting on the counter. A head popped up from below the desk.

"Sorry, Miss. I was just looking for some papers in the bottom drawer, didn't hear you come up. What can I do for you today?" the man asked in a very British accent.

"I was wondering if you could possibly check your list of guests for me."

"It depends on what information you would like to know, Miss."

"Would you be able to tell me if a Draco Malfoy has checked in here?"

"I can check that information for you, Miss. Please hold on one moment." He typed something into a computer. "I am sorry to say that the person you're looking for has not been here. Would you like to leave a message if he comes by?"

"That's alright, thanks for your help."

"It was my pleasure." He replied before disappearing behind the counter leaving Hermione to show herself out.

She walked down the street and over a couple blocks till she came to _Dreamy Sleep_ figuring she would try again she made her way inside. Going up to the desk she saw a familiar face.

"Oh my god! Julie, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"'Mione? Is that really you?" Julie answered back.

"Yes, oh my god I can't believe it's really you! I haven't seen you in ages."

"Oh come hear." Julie held out her arms and the girls embraced. "I've missed you so much."

"Sorry, I tried to write but..."

"Oh it's alright. I understand. You didn't really know what to say. After what happened I can't really blame you."

"Really?"

"Yea, it's fine. Henry was a jerk for doing that to you anyways."

"Well it was Harry that paid him to go out with me."

"Still, Henry should've known better."

"Let's not talk about that right now. I can't believe how long it's been since I've seen you. What's been going on?"

"Well I got fired from my other job because, get this, my boss kept hitting on me."

"How would that get you fired?"

"The thing is, I kept denying him and eventually I blew up at him and made a big scene at the coffee house so he fired me."

"Sounds like a pervert."

"I really liked that job too, well besides him."

"Yea. So what brought you into the hotel field?"

"It was the only job open at the time and I figured it wasn't that bad. I do need the money, Mike and I split the rent."

"That's right, how are you and Mike doing?"

"He proposed!" she squealed and held out her hand.

"Oh my god! It's gorgeous!"

"He did it over a romantic dinner and everything, it was so sweet."

"Well it's Mike."

"Very true."

"So when's the wedding?"

"We're going to have a winter wedding."

"Outside?"

"No silly, in a greenhouse."

"Heated?"

"Obviously."

"So how many guests are you planning on having then?"

"We're not really sure yet. But I'll be sure to invite you. Though you might want to make sure you bring a date because of course Henry will be there. Unfortunately I'm required to invite him, after all he is my brother."

"I'm sure I can find someone to go with me, if worse comes to worse I can bribe Harry or Ron."

"How are they?"

"Well Ron caught his girlfriend cheating on him and he's been...upset lately. Harry is being a guy and life just couldn't be better."

"Sounds like you have your hands full. I'm guessing Kendall moved out then." At a nod of confirmation she continued, "Who'd you get to move in then?"

"Oh that reminds me!"

"What?"

"I'll fill you in some other time. But I need to know if you have a Draco Malfoy on your lists anywhere."

"Chasing a guy?"

"You could say that."

"Hold on, I'll check."

"Sure."

"We have a Draco checked in but there's no last name along with it. I'm not sure if that's him."

"Probably is. It's a long story but he most likely wouldn't put his last name for various reasons."

"Well would you like his room number?"

"I thought you weren't allowed to give me that?"

"Shhh. You're his wife."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down, if anyone asks just say you're his wife and he forgot to tell you what room he was staying in."

"Are you going to give me a key to or something, jeez."

"Do you want one?"

"You can't be serious."

"Sure, hold on." She typed in the room number on a machine and out popped a piece of plastic. "Room 451."

"Thanks, Julie. I own you one."

"Just make sure you're at my wedding."

"Will do. See you later." Hermione called and then sped off threw the lobby and up a flight of stairs till she finally got to the fourth floor. Continuing down the hall she stopped at the door marked 451 and pressed her ear against it. She didn't hear anything so sliding her key into the slot she opened the door.

"Hello?" she called quietly as she hesitantly stepped into the room. She walked into an alcove to the right and looked around. Suddenly she heard the door slam and lock behind her. Whirling around she was face to face with Draco who had her pinned against a wall in a second.

"What are you doing here Granger?" he spat.

"Looking for you."

"That much was obvious. I meant why."

"Well you left rather suddenly, without giving me a chance to apologize and..."

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't need to hear lies from you anymore."

"But they're not lies."

"Another one."

"But..."

"Why don't you just leave me alone and stop wasting both of our time?"

"Because I need you."

"I'm sure you do. Let's add that to your list of lies, it seems to be growing longer by the second. Now if you don't mind I have better things to do." He grabbed her arm and pushed her out into the hall locking the door. She began to bang on the door.

"Draco! I'm sorry, I really am. I was just upset and wasn't thinking. And I really do need you." she slumped against the door and slid to the ground. Burying her head in her hands she began to cry. After a while Draco got sick of it and pulled the door open causing Hermione to fall back onto the rug.

"Stop your crying women!" he yelled. But that just made her cry even more. Finally he had to resort to picking her up and carrying her into the room because people passing by were starting to look at them funny.

"I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. I really am. Truly." She babbled on as he carried her over to the bed and lay her down.

"Stop." He commanded. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What is it going to take to make you leave?" her head dropped down again and she scrunched up her face trying not to cry again. The attempt failed and the tears resumed spilling down her face. "Okay, okay, I'll listen to you. Just please stop crying." Her sobs mellowed to sniffles and finally she looked up at him with big pleading eyes. "Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this." He muttered making her eyes downcast again. "Okay, I'm sorry. Just please tell me what you came here for." She took a deep breath.

"I need you." Draco waited for more but she didn't continue.

"Uh huh, and why do you need me?" he asked.

"Well it's a long story really."

"Oh God," he muttered under his breath, than louder he voiced, "Well we certainly have some time don't we."

"Really?" she exclaimed, as she looked at him again with those big pleading eyes making him fall hopeless to her.

"Really."

"Well you know how Harry got called to the Ministry last night?"

"Yes."

"It was because your father had come in earlier that day."

"WHAT?! What the hell did he want?!"

"Calm down, I'm getting to that. Apparently he threatened the Ministry that if they couldn't find you he would keep the captive he has."

"Who does he have?" Hermione paused.

"G...Ginny Weasley."

"Well..." he began but stopped at the look Hermione was giving him.

"Harry's set on taking you to your father and getting Ginny back."

"That won't work."

"That's what I told him. I said that your father was never one to keep deals and play by the rules."

"Not because of that, though it is true."

"Then why?"

"I'm not going and there's nothing you can do to make me." Hermione laughed. "What?"

"You didn't even listen to what I suggested."

"Oh, right. What was it then?"

"I said that we should find you and ask you what you thought was our best option."

"Well..."

"I wasn't finished yet. We have to keep you from your father but we also have to get Ginny back somehow."

"That complicates things a bit."

"But can it be done?"

"Can my father be beaten at his own game?"

"Is it possible?"

"We'll certainly find out, won't we?"

AN: that was fun wasn't it? well i added a new character, Julie. who's Henry's sister. Henry was the guy Harry paid to go out with Hermione way back when. anyways...

andii( ): Ginny's in a pretty bad place isn't she...except no one knows where she is...well except me lol. well im glad you think its getting good but im not sure where this is really going. thanks for the review - hope you like it

zuvalupa: thanks for the encouragement - you always make me want to write more. i praised you in my other story lol. you're the only reviewed i have who reviews every chapter of all my stories but i read your profile about your computer having screwed up so you won't get this for a while i guess. well hope you like it anyways and i cant wait to hear from you

Alenor: i definetly don't mind long reviews lol. well yes i do thank you again for pointing that out - i'm such a ditz hehehe. yea ginny is in a rather horrible place but we'll get to more on that in future chapters. draco's back in this chapter and he shouldn't be leaving again anytime soon so that's good i think. anyways i always love to hear from you - hope you enjoy

AN: thanks to my GREAT REVIEWERS - THEY ARE THE BEST!!! lol. anyways...i do appreciate any comments so please review. and that's all for now...my lovely brother needs the computer...ugh...evil...till next time


End file.
